characterssocietyfandomcom-20200214-history
Beyonder
History The Original Story Originally a being from an infinite realm beyond the [http://www.comicvine.com/marvel-multiverse/34-45892/ Marvel multiverse], called the beyond realm, was the sum of everything outside the multiverse (Our multiverse was a drop in the sea that was the beyond realm), became self aware and formed a being of immeasurable power. (He was originally described as millions of time more powerful than the entire multiverse.) The Beyonder first found our multiverse and used his first hours to observe the actions of Steve Rogers. He found this to be an appropriate initial human form took take as he learned about this simple reality of limited dimension, when he a being of infinite dimensions was planning on observing. He later found what he thought to be a more suitable form.The Beyonder proved to be possibly the most powerful being created in the Marvel Universe. He seemed to have immense telepathic and telekinetic powers, he could shape shift, teleport (although he seemed somewhat omnipresent). The Beyonder appeared to have knowledge of all things past and present. Early on he seemed nothing more than an observer but as time went on he did influence those around him more and more. He first sought after control, the Beyonder took control of things living and non living and made them pay homage to him where ever he went. Many religions were reshaped after him, he found that this was not enough. As a result, he thought why should he stop there, the Beyonder forced even microbes, and sub-atomic particles to bow before him. This didn't bring him true satisfaction. Secret War on Battleworld He teleported numerous heroes and villains from Earth to participate in the Secret Wars. He created his own "Battleworld" from several Planets and a Denver Suburb: this is where Owen Reece's (Molecule Man) full cosmic potential was achieved when Doctor Doom removed the mental blocks which limited the Molecule Man. He offered the victor anything their heart desired. This still didn't fill what the Beyonder desired. A New Feeling He decided to limit himself in order to enjoy life since reality and his mind were indistinguishable; by doing this he showed somewhat of an emotional progress.As he matured in human emotionally he discovered love,he tried to win over Dazzler by granting a portion of his own power to her. It didn't exactly worked out and Dazzler ended up returning Beyonder's power and dying. Beyonder was upset and revived Dazzler. He originally referred to himself as "The One From Beyond", but was named " Beyonder" by [http://www.comicvine.com/galactus/29-2149/ Galactus]. His power proved to be so great, even the Living Tribunal and Eternity admitted their inferiority to him. The Death of Death He was convinced by a gangster named Vinnie that Death was the cause of depression so he casually erased it from existence. He later was convinced by Owen Reece the Molecule Man that death was needed, Beyonder revived Death and was so overwhelming that Death was too afraid to even speak to the one from Beyond. In an off-panel bout, Beyonder seemingly defeated Galactus with little effort, Professor X stated the even mighty Galactus is less than a fly to the Beyonder. The Final Battle As he lived longer in the multiverse everything became upsetting and he decided to erase the multiverse from existence. Owen Reece used his new-found cosmic power, which exceeded that of everyone in the multiverse, except for the Beyonder, to construct a dome over a city in order to preserve a small part of reality. Beyonder happen to be passing by and laughed as he http://media.comicvine.com/uploads/6/66190/1410820-mo2ds6_super.jpgCosmic beings explain Molecule Man's superior power.effortlessly shattered the dome. As he did this, Beyonder teased a being like Molecule Man as if he were a helpless child when he said "Sorry to burst your bubble Owie, but if I want in, nothing can stop me." Owen eventually engaged in battle with the Beyonder when Beyonder was shot by a blast strong enough to wipe out billions of universes. The Beyonder was unphased and was about to deliver a blow when Marsha (Owen's wife) ran to the Beyonder asking him to spare her and kill Owen. Beyonder and Owen both seemed surprised that the Beyonder was capable of striking so much fear into the women protected by the most powerful human in existence to the extent of such an act. The Molecule Man tried to reason with Beyonder and convince him to spare the multiverse,as they explored the Beyonder's emotion from simply get a bit angry the very fabric of reality was being torn apart. Molecule Man was able to repair the multiversal damage with the point of a finger. The Beyonder was convinced that he was willing to wipe out the entire multiverse so the two most powerful beings in existence engaged in an epic battle. Billions of blocks, feints, and parrys occured within every passing second. Every creature in the multiverse could feel the battle between these two powerful beings. The Beyonder let out a blast capable of destroying all of existence, but Molecule Man used all of his power to neutralize this single attack. Owen later explained to Captain America that he was able to do such a thing because he could operate on levels the captain could not even imagine, he also said that perhaps the Beyonder was beyond the imagination of even Molecule Man. After this,the Beyonder decided there was a better alternative plan. He decided to go create his own multiverse in the Beyond Realm. Secret Wars writer, Jim Shooter, explains Pre Retcon Beyonder (Everything in quotations and italics was directly said by Jim Shooter himself) Jim Shooter described Pre- Retcon Beyonder in many ways. Jim states in the interview,"We introduced the Beyonder was studying these beings,us,that he had discovered." He also stated that Beyonder was from a whole different multiverse. " Where he existed he was everything and http://media.comicvine.com/uploads/6/66190/1412557-untitled_super.jpgThe interveiweverything was him, in a sense he was like God before there was Genesis. The an event,which we will discover later,opened a hole into our universe,and he saw Earth. For the Beyonder it was like when the Dutch inventor Van Leeuwenhoek, looked through his microscope and discovered little paramecia swimming in a drop of water. It was a shocking revelation -- a whole new world of existence was revealed. This is similar to what happened when Beyonder saw Earth." The Retcon Because Marvel writers felt that Beyonder was to powerful, his power became the end of him as Marvel deconstructed his abilities and cast him as a hoax (The first retcon). Unaware of this, the Beyonder became a much lesser super being, and his previous super feats were nothing more than his imagination. A sad end to what was an incredible being. In Secret Wars II, the Beyonder was so powerful that he was able to use his mind control abilities to control the entire world. Also, the Beyonder was able to defeat Mephisto's hordes with only a small fraction of the Beyonder's power. The Beyonder also defeated a number of Celestials which was incredible. Though as Kubik would later reveal to The Beyonder after he had become the female entity called Kosmos that this great triumph over The Celestials had all been in his mind and they had made The Beyonder believe he had defeated them when in all actuality they had never fought each other at all. It was later explained that the Beyonder was actually a Cosmic Cube without a container. His life was essentially a maturation period guided by an extraterrestrial super-race to allow him to cope with self awareness. [http://www.comicvine.com/new-avengers-illuminati/49-18113/ New Avengers: Illuminati] http://media.comicvine.com/uploads/4/43469/1052837-beyonder_proj_1_super.jpgProfessor X reveals the truth about the Beyonder's origin.After the first calling of the Beyonder, during the original Secret Wars, Professor Charles Xavier, toyed with the idea of subtly manipulating the minds of all the assembled heroes and villains in the Battleworld, save from his Illuminati team mate, Reed Richards, a.k.a. Mr Fantastic. Realizing that since the Beyonder had the power to bring them there, he could also potentially destroy them all, and even proceed into killing off the entire human race in a fit of anger, the Professor refrained from following his original plan. At that exact moment, something strange occurred: Professor X sensed a strong presence nearby, which was mutant in nature. Reaching out to it, the Professor was overwhelmed, and found himself being pulled within the Beyonder’s consciousness. It was then that he realized that the Beyonder wasn’t the entity of unknown origin, as he presented himself to be. After projecting a specific image into the Professor’s mind, it became clear that the Beyonder, was, in fact, an Inhuman (2 nd retcon). The revelation of this event took place in a secret meeting between the Illuminati. Professor X expanded further on this, and introduced the notion that not only was the Beyonder an Inhuman, but he was also a mutant Inhuman. Due to that genetic anomaly, once he entered the [http://www.comicvine.com/terrigen-mists/18-40921/ Terrigen Mists], which grant the Inhumans with their superhuman abilities, his power grew exponentially, the result being truly unprecedented. Asking for more information about him, the Illuminati sadly discovered that Black Bolt, the Inhuman leader did not remember the Beyonder, prior to his elevation to his nigh (?) omnipotent status. Sensing the Beyonder to be approaching, once again, Xavier also revealed that Cerebro enabled him to track down the Beyonder’s signature in a planetoid named Ceres, which was located within the asteroid belt of that solar system. http://media.comicvine.com/uploads/4/43469/1052845-____________super.jpgThe Beyonder confronts the Illuminati.Deciding to confront the Beyonder, before he would become a viable threat once more, the Illuminati employed a Skrull ship and traveled to Ceres, only to find out a hidden replica of the island of Manhattan, in the middle of the asteroid belt. After landing on the top of a building, it was Reed who first saw the Beyonder down the street, apparently arguing with Luke Cage, and Iron Fist, with Spider-Man swinging by, as well. Dr Strange pointed out that there were no signs of true life force aura in proximity, indicating that those heroes were creations of the Beyonder himself, and that no matter how accurate they appeared to be, his designs lacked true free will, and human spirit. Eventually dispersing the forms of Cage and Iron Fist, the Beyonder soon found out something new that required his attention: the Illuminati. With nothing but a thought, he appeared before them, and was actually pleasantly surprised to see them there, despite being somewhat hesitant to accept if they were indeed real, or creations of his own, that he, himself placed there and then made himself forgot he did so, in order to experience a feeling of surprise, that his existence lacked. It was the sight of the imposing Black Bolt that made the Beyonder realize the Illuminati were not his true creations. http://media.comicvine.com/uploads/4/43469/1052855-32_super.jpgThe Beyonder bows to his King.With utmost respect, he bowed down to Black Bolt, proving his loyalty to him. He then wanted know the reason of the Illuminati’s visit, and even directed his questions to his King, stating that his highly destructive voice would not cause anyone harm if he used it, due to his own powers containing it. http://media.comicvine.com/uploads/4/43469/1052859-temptation_super.jpgTemptationThen, the Illuminati tried to make the Beyonder understand that his very existence was an upset to the natural order of things, explained his origin to him, and requested that he abandon the Universe, at once. The Beyonder responded that his only intention was to do good, and that to him, nothing was impossible to accomplish. He could even reshape the world in the hidden thoughts of the Illuminati, if only they wished it to be so. The Illuminati, http://media.comicvine.com/uploads/4/43469/1052863-respect_super.jpgThe Beyonder's departure.one by one pleaded that he should stop tampering with the order of things, but the Beyonder insisted that what he did then, was only a demonstration of how much he could change the entire world. Angrily, Namor, speaking on Black Bolt's behalf, demanded that the Beyonder behave as he should, obey his King’s wishes, and leave the Universe, never to return. Saddened, and still hesitant, the Beyonder finally complied with the Illuminati’s wishes, and left Ceres, his corporeal form that appeared before the Illuminati turning to dust. Immediately after the Beyonder’s departure, all his creations begun to crumble, and fall apart. The Illuminati departed, having succeeded their in goal. During the Dark Reign Molecule Man created a group of beings that resembled the Beyonder, Mephisto, Dormammu, and Enchantress. None of them appeared to have much power, and were simply "friends" for Molecule Man. They disappeared after Molecule Man was destroyed by the Void. Powers Here is an explantion of the Beyonder's powers and power shifts as a result of the rectonned storylines. Pre-Retcon Beyonder/Classic Beyonder- As a result of being everything beyond the multiverse, he was more powerful than the rest of reality. He had the power to achieve what ever he pleased. Beyonder was going to erase the multiverse entirely, he erased death,erasing galaxies,advanced cilviliztions with ease, recreating the same things he erased, with a simple hand wave he shattered a dome Molecule Man created to endure multiversal destuction. Post Retcon Beyonder #1(Cosmic Cube)- Beyonder was a cosmic cube,created by beings called Beyonders, without a container that dreamed of the events of the original Secret Wars as a way to cope with cosmic awareness. He was still quite powerful but didn't compare to the likes of Eternity and the Living Tribunal. He had basic comic awareness and limited reality warping capabilities. Post Retcon Beyonder #2/Current Beyonder (Mutant Inhuman)- Beyonder was a mutant inhuman who gained his powers from the Terrigen Mists, this power grew exponentially. While this Beyonder isn't as powerful as the original Pre-Retcon Beyonder, he shares the same feats, this is because because beings of higher power allowed him too. An example being Celestials lost to Beyonder in the current story line to observe his actions. The dome (as powerful than the multiverse) Molecule Man created which the Beyonder shattered wasn't as powerful as the original. Originally, multiverse was an endless amount of universes, and now it's a group of universes with similar realities. In 1984 the multiverse was the entire Marvel reality. Everything said about Beyonder in the orginal Secret Wars was true as now it just became a hyperbole. So while his feats were re-validated they don't share the original magnitude of Pre-Retcon Beyonder's actions. Animated Beyonder- This Beyonder claimed to be "one from beyond." This would probably suggest he was from a different universe. He showed some power limitations in the season finally when it was shown that he was becoming powerless the longer he was outside his realm. Madame Web said "It was too large of a strain on his powers." Beyonder showed the ability to teleport himself and others, forward time over one place without causing a chain reaction over the rest of the universe. He showed that he could change his physical form and erase the memory of others. Through Doom it was shown that a fraction of his power could listen to conversation from several miles away and use telekenises to drop a large mountain on our heros. Beyonder displayed the ability to control others without them knowing it even while being absorbed. Spider Man Secret Wars The Beyonder actually made an appearance in Spider-Man the animated series. Chapter 1"Arrival" In this episode we find Spider-Man floating around as he is told by Madame Web to look into her eyes, she then paralyzes Spider-Man into an upright posture. He begins to float and is met by two yellow eyes. These eyes take the form of the Beyonder. Spider-Man unaware of Beyonder's great http://media.comicvine.com/uploads/6/66190/1414426-275px_beyonder_super.jpgBeyonder as he appears in Spider-Man the animated series.cosmic powers, attemps to attack the Beyonder. The Beyonder simpily turns intangiable and proceeds to explain his plans to Spider-Man. Beyonder tells Spider-Man to think of him and his assistant, Madame Web, as 'ones from beyond.' They traveled across the universe as observerers, and as they came to Earth they learned many new concepts,the most interesting were the concepts of good and evil. The Beyonder intended to see which one was stronger. Outraged Spider-Man told the Beyonder he could not do this and attacked only to jump right through him. The Beyonder then argues that he can do this and introduces a planet Spider-Man might consider a "paradise", civilizations have good but no concept of evil. The inhabitatants have worked hard to eliminate diseases and famine. The Beyonder then says he will introduce evil to the planet; he teleports Doctor Octopus, Alistar Smythe, the Lizard, the Red Skull, and Doctor Victor Von Doom to this planet. He accelerates the time of this planet 1 year into the future. The Beyonder now shows Spider-Man the villains have caused destruction across the entire planet and have formed territories for themselves to individually rule over. The Beyonder then teleports Spider-Man to the planet and introduces him to a device that will allow him to transport a small quantity of Earth's heros to the planet. He chooses the Fantastic Four,Iron Man, Captain America, and Storm to fight along side him. These heros try to understand where they are and how they got there, the Human Torch and the Thing attack Spider-Man, thinking he was their enemy, the others heros try to break everything up. As everything settles down the Lizard suddenly attacks Spider-Man. The heros attempt to stop the assult and don't suceed until Iron Man fires a laser to knock the Lizard out. Spider-Man then trys to tell the heros that this wasn't the Lizard's fault. As everything once again settles down, Spider-Man explains how all this occured. The Lizard regained conscienceness and ran outside where he was attacked by alien giant sand worms. Sue Richards provides a barrier until Storm is able to use her weather manipulation to recharge the bases defense mechanism. As the Lizard is knocked out once again,the heros place his body on a table.Mr. Fantastic attempts to unlock the alter ego of the Lizard. Mr.Fantastic suceeds and Dr. Curt Conners takes the dominant consciousness. Spider-Man then tells the Lizard the whole situation, convincing the Lizard to fight along side the rest of the heros. At the very same moment Beyonder and Madame Web observe the whole situation. Madame Web comments on how Spider-Man has already led the heros into battle, and the Beyonder agrees that this is a good start, but he decides to see how everything ends. Chapter 2"The Gauntlet of the Red Skull" Spider-Man and the present others decide to use the remaining energy of the device initially used to recruit heros to teleport Black Cat (at the time she was assisting Blade and Morbius the Living Vampire in a battle with Mirium, Blade's mother.) as a help to the upcoming war. Spider-Man informs her of the situtation. Storm then informs Spider-Man over a computer that she is with an alien rebel army led by General Torg. These rebels plan on assulting the Red Skull's base. Meanwhile, we find out that Doctor Octopus has joined forces with the Red Skull since Dr. Doom has taken over Octavia, the kingdom of Doctor Octopus.The Red Skull assures Dr. Octopus that he will have his kingdom once again, but only if he agrees to enhance the Cyber Skull built by Smythe. Doctor Octopus agree to these terms and begins working. While all the heros make their trek to the Red Skull's base they take a hovercraft to cross the desert,a sandstorm causes the hovercraft to come to a stop and crash due to it's overwhelming force. Captain America asks Black Cat how she became a hero, she replies by telling the Captain that her father was under the employment of the Red Skull, this was because the Red Skull claimed to be working for the Allies in order to spy on the Nazis. While he was under Red Skull's employment he created and memorized a super human transformation formula (this would be responsible for Steve Rogers becoming Captain America.) When Black Cat's father returned to the Red Skull he relized that he had been tricked into serving the evil intentions of the villian. Felicia's father disappeared for several years.Later, the Kingpin, Wilson Fisk, captured Felicia and agreed to keep her free of harm if her father gave Kingpin the formula,the agreement was made and Kingpin received the formula. In order to see if it was the correct formula Felicia Hardy was used as a test subject and became the Black Cat. Spider-Man shows a bit of envy as he witnesses the new found connection between Black Cat and the Captain. Iron Man's suit later ran out of power, the Lizard states he can fix this within one hour. Spider-Man is contacted and is informed that the rebels are getting impatient and are in need of assistance while fighting cyber skulls. The Lizard fixes Iron Man suit to the point where he is capable of doing minor tasks. As everyone arrives to the base, Spider-Man and the heros defeat the cyber skulls and fight the villains. The Red Skull and Doctor Octopus escape while Black Cat chases after. Allistar Smythe stays behind, Smythe agrees to help Spider-Man. As Black Cat chases after the Red Skull she confronts him, but is captured by Dr. Octopus. She is saved by Spider-Man and Captain America, this allows the villians to escape. Black Cat later thanks Spider-Man with a kiss, meanwhile on Earth, Blade watches his mothers castle from a distant ledge while Morbius explains that he has connection with Black Cat and knows she is in safe hands. Chapter 3 "Doom" Spider-Man and the Lizard walking through a desert and are on their way to the kingdom of Doctor Victor Von Doom; they had been given coordinates by the Fantastic Four as to where they will all meet. large insect like robots had been hidden in the desert sands assault the two,but are quickly defeated. They eventually find the Fantastic... Three? Reed Richards, Mr. Fantastic, inform Spider-Man and the Lizard that they were flying in a hovercraft at low altitudes to avoid being detected. To thier dismay, Dr. Dooms robots attacked them, causing the hovercraft to crash, as the four began the fight,Thing was captured and taken away immediately. Spider-Man, Lizard, and the Fantastic Three make their way to Dr. Dooms kingdom. Spider-Man takes notes on his tape recorder and makes a pun "I feel doom hiding behind every corner." As everyone enters the kingdom they see that it is an ideal society, the planets inhabitants are at peace. While they walk around they are invited to Dr. Dooms castle. When they arrive, they see a mysterious figure approaching, Ben Grimm (Thing) has been restored to his original human body. Ben informs everyone that Doom created a device to seperate powers, he can transform into the Thing at will. Dr. Doom arrives and claims that he only wants Ben and his subjects to be happy; he calls his new kingdom New Latveria. Doom asks all the heros to live in his kingdom, and Reed Richards accuses Doom of only wanting praise and servitude. Reed attacks Doom, the other heros aid Reed while Ben asks them to hold their assault. The heros are quickly held captive by Doombots. Doom informs the heros that they will be held trail for treason,if they are found guilty they will be executed. Later, Dr. Doom asks Ben how everyone was brought to this world; Ben said he will tell him if Doom releases the heros. Ben explains that they were all brought here by some being called the Beyonder. He wished to see who was more powerful in a planetary scale battle of good and evil. Doctor Doom explains when the villains were being transported through space he traced the coordinates of the power being used to transport them from a lab. He insists than Ben must take him to this lab. When they arrive the giant sand worms attack, but they are easily thwarted off by Doom's robot. Ben points out the machine Spider-Man used to bring the heros to this world, and Doom uses this device to teleport. He arrives at the Beyonders location and uses his power seperator (elemental splitter) in a reversed fashion. He fuses himself with the Beyonder. He teleports back to the lab and explains to Ben that he had gotten back simpily by willing it, and he had absorbed the Beyonder's power. Doom sets the heros free and teleports the villains to Earth; he invites the remaining to be his guests. Unfortunately, the Lizard's primal instincts kick in, and Doom is assaulted. Spider-Man tries to stop this, but Doom had already sent a portal going toawrds the heros; this portal teleported all the heros (with the exception of Ben) to a distant location. As everyone figures out that they have been teleported several miles away, Johnny Storm asks what Doom will do next. He sarcastically says "What's he going to do drop a mountain on us?". Doom proceeds to drop a mountain on them. The heros manage their way out and start their journy back to New Latveria. Meanwhile, Ben explores the castle as Doom sleeps. Strange creatures come from a vortex and fly towards Ben. He transforms into the Thing to fight them off. Spider-Man and the heros arrive. Doom is awaken and is shown the creatures he created while he was sleeping. Doom insists he can simpily will them away, but his powers have no effect. Spider-Man continues and informs Doom that these creatures are a result of his troubled mind; the Thing warns Doom that his lack of control over the Beyonder's power will kill him from the inside. Doom, angred, accuses Spider-Man and the Thing of being simpletons. He claims that through the Beyonder's power he had had attained the only thing he wanted in life, total control. Doom uses his powers to force Spider-Man and the heros against a wall. As he is about to wipe them out,Thing grabs the elemental spiltter and fires it at Doom. The Beyonder and Doom, are now seperated. Beyonder claims that the war is over and teleports everyone to space. The Beyonder informs everyone that they will be teleported back to Earth with no memory of these events and will be as they were before this ever occured. Thing breifly shows disappointment as he will be stuck in his non-human form. Every hero with the exception of Spider-Man is teleported back to Earth. Spider-Man adresses the Beyonder saying that he must of control over Doom all along, and he only allowed Doom to believe he had the full power of the Beyonder. If Doom truly had Beyonder's power all the heros would have been wiped out with a mere thought. Beyonder says Spider-Man is "quite correct". Beyonder informs Spider-Man he needed to make sure that he was a capable leader of "the real task at hand." Beyonder transforms into a cloud and both the Beyonder and Spider-Man vanish. Category:Omnipotent Category:Omniscient Category:Omnipresent Category:Marvel Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Nigh-Omnipotent Category:Nigh-Omniscient Category:Nigh-Omnipresent